My Life gave me limes
by my friend
Summary: ...so now i'll make you lemons! XD read inside for details. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

life gave me limes...so now i'm making lemons! it's summer, and i am bored! you are in lick! i will now be taking requests for either new stories or lemons or fluff, or just anything! these are my only requirements. NO KAIRI! sorry, but i hate her. it can either be of you and your fav, or perhaps your fav couple. i will take multiple requests, so if you want to see Axel and Riku, and you also want to see a Sora and Roxas, that is fine. i will also do different takes on pairings. i will just need either a vague description of what you want to see, a setting, or you can just let me run wild. i will do yaoi and yuri and hentai (strait) i will do the organization, the main 3, and the worlds. the only thing i will not do is the animals (chip and dale, minnie and micky, goofy, donald, pluto, eago, or the pride lands.) and i absolutely REFUSE to do kairi! i can not stand her, so please do not request her! however, i will make exceptions if you have a great idea, or if she must be present in the fic. (i.e. Sora, Kairi and Riku talk, ect.) thank you, and please, do not be afraid to ask! i really am bored. and, on an ending note, i will do any pov. (you, i them, he, she, they, ect) thank you. oh! and if you would prefer to not leave a review, give a pm. also, to those who do not have an account, you will have to leave a review, and please be descriptive!


	2. Marlin Lette even in death

Riku sighed as he waked up. tears began to fall from his eyes as he watched last night's events play over and over in his tired mind.

it was a day like any other. only this day was Riku's and Axel's one year reunion. sure, they had had a few fights, but nothing big. Riku smiled to himself as he imagined all the "fun" things that would happen that night in their apartment they would move into tomorrow. to tell the truth, Riku was nervous. he had never been in anther relationship (if you didn't count all the times him and Sora had "fooled around" but those were just to see if the boys were indeed, bi) he was worried that Axel wouldn't like his body. after all, Riku was NOT easy. he was far from it. in the course of a year, him and Axel had never did anything but kiss and hold hands. Riku had trust issues. of course he would never admit it, but it took him awhile to even figure out he liked Axel! in fact, Axel had been flirting with Riku for four years! ever since freshmen year. but, as senior year came to an end, Riku found himself without a date for the prom, and Axel, being the perv that he is, made a move and swept Riku up into a passionate kiss which, in turn sent everyone cheering.

but here he was, a year later, and he had a problem...HE HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO GET THE FLAMING RED HEAD FOR THEIR ANNIVERSARY! he sighed. Axel was no help either. he decided, that Axel deserved the best. so, our dear little Riku walked into Hidden Pleasures, the only adult store in twilight town.

a few minutes later, Riku came out with a blush across his face, and a bag in his hand. he checked his watch. 6:37 time to head to Axel's. as he walked, his confidence began to grow. within 3 minutes, he was at Axel's door, turning his key in the lock.

a small "thud" was heard as Riku dropped the bag he was carrying. in the kitchen stood the love of his life, Axel, in his underwear...with _Roxas _on his chest on the floor. Axel snapped his head to the direction of the sound. his eyes widened as he saw Riku standing there, a mixture of hurt and confusion playing on his handsome face. "Riku? i-it's not what you think." he couldn't say anymore as his lips were captured by Roxas.

Riku did the only thing he could do at that moment. he ran. the images wouldn't leave his head. he ran past the town, past the beach. he ran into the forest, not stopping when his lungs begged for air. it was all he could do. he ran until he came to a river. he jumped and proceeded to run. he stopped when his foot caught on a tree root, sending him falling to the earth. he lay there, tears streaming down his face. he uttered only one word. "why?" after which he pasted out.

so here he lay. cold, hungry, tired, and worse of all, heartbroken. left with but his thoughts for company. Riku had no sense of direction, and even if he did, he would have remained there. all the could be's and what if's ran through his tired mind. what if he would have slept with Axel? would he still have done that? if only he had done more. then perhaps- they continued, eating up what little sanity he had left. and so, it being the only thing he thought himself capable of, he lay there, thoughts swirling in a never ending tide. he was, for the most part, broken. once, this sad, pathetic creature was our beloved Riku. savior of the worlds, though none gave him the credit. he never once complained. only once did he think of the danger he was in. but, he did not care if some hungry animal happened along. in the state he was in, he could not fight a new born, let alone some hungry creature.

and that dear readers, is how the days went by. Riku slept and woke. after a day, he no longer knew the difference. a week, and he hardly knew who he was. all he muttered was the single word, "why?" all his thoughts and energy were spent on solving the problem...but what WAS the problem again? what were these tears doing on his face? he knew not. someone had hurt him...but who? and how did he end up here? all were gone, lost in the quiet of the forest. 2 weeks. he would die soon, he knew it. memories of the one he did not know would flow through his head. _he seems happy. i wonder who he is?_ _the one with the hair of fire. _the end was near, all could sense it. the animals had long ago left the poor creature we once knew to be "Riku" alone. even animals pitied those of a broken heart.

on the day that was to be his death, the name came to him. _"Axel" _suddenly he remembered all that had happened, and he wept for his lost love. if only he could see Axel again. he would tell him he was sorry, and that he knew Axel would never cheat on him. "Axel" he whispered.

* * *

it's always raining. when you lose someone important to you. when a death is recognized. for Riku, the sky cried for days. no one found his body.

* * *

well, there was one.

Axel ran through the forest. it had already been two weeks. he begged the gods to let him find Riku. he had to explain that Roxas was drunk. he had to apologize for hurting him. above all, he wanted to hold the silver haired man in his arms, to hug him and kiss him. god how much he missed him.

Axel stopped. there, 3 feet away, lay Riku. he was beyond thin. as Axel leaned down to pick him up, he heard the man he loved more than life itself utter his name. "Axel." he said, in a voice that seemed to tell him everything. "i was hurt, so much. i ran, i'm so sorry. i forgot. you, me, everything. but now i remember, and i love you so much. oh, Axel! i was so lonely. but...you're here now. everything will be ok. you came and you love me, and i love you! what a wonderful world" the voice told him all. And sooner than Axel could reply, Riku was gone. Axel cried out as he clutched Riku's body to him. he wailed knowing that nothing could bring the silver haired man back to him. "WHY?! he screamed to the crying sky. "why" he whispered. Axel saw, and grabbed a nearby stick. with one thrust, he drove it into his heart. "i...love you. and now...we'll be together again...and...we'll grow up together. ok? i'll meet you in...the next life." and with that, the flaming haired man collapsed on top of the man he loved more than life. the one he would rather die without.

but my readers, the tale does not end there.

it rained on the day they died, but it was also they day they were born.

it was cold! Riku missed the warmth of his mother's womb, and he began to cry. he heard strange noises all around. soon, he was carried to anther room, and was placed next to a baby with eyes greener than emeralds. "i told you i'd follow you." the baby next to him said. Riku locked hands with the baby, and the two soon fell asleep. each dreaming of the things they would do as they grew.

and they did. and much more. they learned how to walk together, how to talk and even learned how cruel girls could be. but most importantly, they learned how to love each other. the memories they had of their other life...only came in dreams. and then, they were gone as quick as they came.

**and so dear readers, even death can not keep you from the one you love. this was decided to Marlin Lette. whose stories are the best. i hope this was indeed a "happy" ending. the next story will be for Lori. please leave a review, and if you have a requet, let me know.**


End file.
